Lovely, Shapely, and Spacey
by vivi-the-fire-bringer
Summary: The second dimension. A place where violence is all the people know and happiness is a mere myth. Three sisters with unique bending abilities and power in the second dimension have to settle their differences to save the first dimension, Aang's dimensio
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters, but I do own Roselynn and Metaru.

Author's Note: This has been really fun writing, and I hope it's just as much fun reading!

Roselynn's POV

(It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does)

I inspected the red object, and upon confirming it as an unmarred apple, dropped it into my scratchy canvas bag. I scoped the immediate area around me, and found I had picked all the good apples off of a large portion of the tree. There were some above me, though, so I climbed higher, biting back a curse as I felt the rough bark dig into my knees.

"Note to self: Always buy proper traveling clothes before running away to the middle of nowhere," I muttered, staring down at my pink miniskirt in disgust.

I pulled myself up onto a branch, and once successfully perched, returned to my apple-picking. I spied a particularly red apple and reached up to grab it, but instead gave a little yelp as I fell backwards onto the unmerciful ground.

"Who's there?" A voice shouted during the rustling of some underbrush.

I stood up quickly, suddenly forgetting my hard fall, and hid quietly behind a tree.

_They've already figured out where I am!_

"You can't hide forever, firebender!" the voice called out again while a boy my age donned in blue finally untangled himself from the foliage.

Finding this boy as no threat, even though he was armed with a boomerang, I showed myself.

"Firebender?" I inquired.

_What the hell's a firebender?_

"Oh, it's just a girl…" he said, seemingly disappointed; I could tell he was relieved.

"I have a name, you know," I retaliated.

"Well, what is it?" he questioned.

"It's chivalrous to give your own name before asking anyone for theirs."

"My name's Sokka. Happy?"

"I'm Roselynn."

Sokka's eyes made polite scan up and down my being before crying out.

"Is that bag full of food? I've been trying to find something to eat for hours!" he shouted.

I raised my eyebrow and pointed one finger up to the tree leaves. He gave a "hm?" before looking up to see a canopy of green furiously dotted with red. He obviously got angry with himself, and gave a little yelp before tightly clasping his head in-between his hands.

"Are you some kind of miracle worker?" the boy wondered aloud.

_If everyone around here is as stupid as you, then I guess I am._

"I guess I have a knack for that sort of thing," I expertly lied.

"You're coming with me!" Sokka demanded, grabbing my arm and pulling me forward.

I landed awkwardly and hissed my breath through my teeth as pain shot up my leg starting at my knee. I looked down, and to my horror, saw thick chunks of bark wedged into my knees.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

His kindness caught me off guard and left me speechless.

_Is everybody here that nice?_

"O-oh, I'll be fine. I'm just not used to this sort of thing," I answered after regaining control over my simple functions.

Sokka gave me another quick scan before saying, "I can tell."

Metaru's POV

(Always take out the switch knife before the girl takes out half of your gang)

I dodged yet another blow, and landed one of my own, taking out the seventh of the fourteen bandits.

_Seven down and seven to go._

That's when one of them finally decided me a worthy opponent, and pulled a switch knife out of the pocket in his baggy tunic. The bandit used a wrist-trick to slice my face to stun me before hitting the back side of the knife upside my head.

Roselynn's POV

(Lemurs have sharp claws)

"What the freak is that!" I asked rather loudly.

"That's Appa, my flying bison," Aang explained.

"A flying bison?" I asked, unbelieving. "Last time I checked, bison didn't fly."

"Well, Appa does."

Appa gave me a lick and left at least a gallon of translucent goop all over the front side of my body. Sokka started laughing hysterically, and I gave him a flash of my eyes to unleash my deadly weapon. Sokka immediately stopped laughing and ran to go pick up Momo. He squeezed the poor thing until Momo had to scratch Sokka's face to avoid suffocation, and then Momo bounded off. Now it was I who was laughing hysterically.

"What did you do to him?" Katara asked.

"I lovebended him," I explained.

"There's no such thing as lovebending," she stated.

"Well, technically, I can't manipulate true love, but it's still along the lines of creating and disbanding infatuations."

"Come on Katara, maybe she's like me: Benders made almost extinct by the war," Aang suggested.

"Well, you should probably put Sokka back to normal before he causes any permanent damage to Momo," Katara suggested; I glanced over my shoulder to see Sokka chasing after Momo and Momo squealing in desperation.

I gave Sokka yet another flash of my eyes and stumbled a bit. Lovebending was difficult at all, and even more complicated when it came to bonding two different species. Lovebending is easier for those who have fallen in love.

_Why, oh why, must I fall in love to use my lovebending easily?_

"Roselynn!" Sokka shouted, kneeling next to me. I gave a groan in reply. "It's about time. I've been trying to knock you out of your trance for four minutes. It was really creepy."

I found I was on my stomach on the floor. I pushed myself up to a kneeling position, and then tried to get up, but to my embarrassment, fell backwards onto Sokka. To my surprise, he was able to support my 110 pounds and keep us both from falling onto the ground.

_He's a lot stronger than his figure seems to allow._

I shot up after completing that thought and immediately felt better.

"Sorry for the scare, lovebending's a little complicated," I said.

"There's no such thing as lovebending!" Sokka shouted close-mindedly.

"Well last time I checked, there was no such thing as firebending," I retaliated.

Everyone went silent and froze.

"Uh, did I say something funny?" I questioned.

"Are you feeling OK?" Aang inquired, sincerely worried.

"Well, there is ONE firebender that I know of…" I offered, shifting my weight back and forth to try and suppress the crushing discomfort everyone's stares were giving me.

"Well last time _I_ checked, there were enough firebenders to start a major war," Sokka said, contradicting my remarks about firebenders.

I tucked my hand under my chin and gave a thoughtful "hm…" After nothing came to me, I said, "I think I'm going to sleep on this."

Metaru's POV

(If love is supposed to be bliss then why, when I look at you, all I feel is pain?)

I woke up and was thankful for the few moments before my head started pounding.

"How are you feeling?" a kind looking man to my left asked.

I was lying on a cot-like bed covered only in thin sheets.

"Like I was hit by a whole freaking caravan…" I muttered, propping myself onto my elbows.

I immediately wished I hadn't as an extremely powerful wave of pain coursed throughout my entire body. I hissed air through my teeth in a desperate attempt to regulate my breathing.

"Oh my," the kind-looking one stated.

"Stupid girl. You shouldn't try to get up after the beating you took," a boy with a scar covering his face said rather rudely. He was sitting on my right, donned in armor and in an uncomfortable looking chair.

I rolled my eyes an unconsciously reached for my neck. As my hand did not come in contact with the object I was reaching for, I frantically patted around my neck and chest.

"Looking for this?" the one with the scar asked, smirking and tossing me my necklace.

It was a strip of black leather with a very valuable purple amethyst hanging about an inch down by a silver chain. The black leather fit snugly around my neck. The amethyst was set in silver and had gold lettering on the back of it. What was so valuable about the necklace was not the extremely high cost of the black leather, amethyst, silver, and gold, but what the inscription on the back of the amethyst said: Let's go together; in fancy calligraphy.

"By the way, I am Iroh; avoid using terms such as sir with me. And this is Prince Zuko, call him Zuko," the kind looking one informed me.

"I'm Metaru," I told them, clasping the necklace around my neck.

I pushed off the sheets and was surprised that it caused me no pain. I reached out for the edge of the bandage around my leg.

"I would not advise doing that," Iroh warned.

Ignoring his warning, I peeled away at the bandage until my leg was exposed. Iroh and Zuko gasped before staring in wonder and absolute awe at my unmarred limb. I started working at the other bandages.

"I, uh, know shapebending is kinda rare… but, uh, you're starting to make me a little uncomfortable," I informed them.

_Are you feeling uncomfortable because they are staring at you in general, or because that boy that has to be only one year older than you is staring at your legs?_

I felt a blush come to my face along with the unexpected and certainly unwelcome thoughts. Fortunately (or maybe unfortunately) they seemed more interested in my previous statement.

"Shapebending?" Zuko inquired.

"Uh, yeah. I can change into anything living, even imaginary creatures. I can use it to heal myself, which is easy. But changing into other creatures, or using it to disguise myself is extremely difficult," I explained.

My stomach growled.

"Let me get some food and jasmine tea," Iroh said, leaving the room.

_Saved by the bell._

I turning my head away from the door and accidentally met two golden eyes with my ocean-like ones.

_Or not…_


	2. Constellations

Roselynn's POV

(I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you)- Evanescence

I knew I supposed to be 'sleeping on it', but it's hard to get anything worked out when you're asleep. So I lied on my back and stared at the stars.

_Firebenders? Wouldn't that mean there has to be benders for air, water, and earth to even it out and keep everything in balance?_

That's when I noticed something: I couldn't recognize any of the constellations. It was weird, considering I spent almost every night mapping constellation in secret. Where could I be where I couldn't recognize ANY of the constellations I could draw and name by heart alone?

_Don't you remember us, Roselynn? _A voice in my subconscious said. _Don't you rememmmbeeeer us? Don't leeeeeave us…_

I had an irresistible urge to giggle, and when trying to stifle it, only subdued it to sharp outbursts of air through my nose. Then my body refused to let me try to stifle them any longer, and I let loose the bout. Sokka, Katara, and Aang woke up just in time to see me change my giggles into a normal and hearty laughter. They got concerned just in time to see my laughter brink on hysterical. Sokka had me in his arms trying to comfort me by the time my laughing was hysterical to the point where I wanted to scream.

I wanted to scream. That was all I wanted: to scream. That wish only put the hysterical in my hysterical laughter. Sokka was behind me, sitting down on Appa with me, and was hugging my knees to my chest and trying to shush me as I just continued my hysterical laughter.

That's when I got an idea to stop it. I focused on feeling Sokka's heartbeat against my back, and started to feel my own heartbeat quicken. I pushed away that emotion and the barrage of images that came with it and immediately calmed down.

Aang, in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, decided to avoid an awkward silence all together with a single stupid and naïve question: "What's so funny?"

Bad mistake.

I turned my head into Sokka's chest, and finally got my wish.

I screamed.

Metaru's POV

(Shame on you if you fool me once; shame on me if you fool me twice)

"Shapebending…" Zuko mumbled.

I readjusted my loose tunic to cover my legs down to half-calf like they were supposed to, and pulled the sleeves of the tunic down to my elbows. I leaned forward slightly to keep myself in a seated position. Zuko gave me an uncomfortably slow scan up and down my body once. When he got to my face, he must have seen me blush, because he smirked.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered because you're blushing, or if I should ignore you because you're a peasant," Zuko said.

If he had kept it at the flattered part, I probably (to my shame, of course) would have admitted to a TINY crush on him. But that part about me being a peasant was infuriating.

_Stupid, arrogant, selfish, egotistic prince._

_But you can't deny how very handsome he is._

_No one asked you!_

I gave him a glance of pure hate before crossing my arms and turning my back to him.

"Whatever you want to believe, of course, Zuko-_heika._ (A/N: heika is a Japanese suffix meaning your majesty)

"What's that supposed to mean, peasant?" Zuko spat.

"Nothing," I replied. "And I have a name, or have you already forgotten it?"

I think Zuko was seriously prepared to hit me, but Iroh came in.

"I left the food at the deck, we should eat there, it is a beautiful day," he suggested.

Zuko and I left wordlessly to the deck. When we got there, three dishes, three mats, and two cups of jasmine tea.

"I take it Zuko doesn't like tea," I said, sitting on one of the mats with the cup of tea placed in front of it.

"He is not very fond of it," Iroh explained, sitting at the other mat with tea placed in front of it.

Zuko took the last seat and I was the first to eat anything. I was obviously hungrier than anyone else, but I also had the most manners and ate the slowest. Iroh and I sipped our tea politely, and the whole meal was finished without a single word.

"Whose ship is this, it's nice," I said in hopes of starting a conversation before someone decided to bring up anything about me.

"Well, Zuko is the captain…" Iroh told me.

I gave him a glance that said you've-got-to-be-kidding-me, but he continued as if he had not seen it.

"He keeps the men in pristine form and takes good care of the ship," Iroh continued.

_That sixteen-year-old brat is actually doing something slightly impressive._

"So where are you from?" Iroh asked.

_CRAP! I can't tell them that_

"I don't remember. I must have gotten hit harder than I thought," I lied.

"That is too bad, well when you remember, we'll take you there."

_Yeah, I _really_ want to go back to that nightmarish dump of a slum city._

Roselynn's POV

(A mermaid offered three men one wish granted each. The first one wished for double his intelligence, and started reciting Shakespeare. The second one wished for triple his intelligence, and started reciting Einstein's equations. The third one wished for quadruple his intelligence, and when the mermaid warned him he might not like the outcome, he ignored it. When his wish was granted, he turned into a woman)

Appa had landed as the group was in need of something other than apples and a few strips of jerky to eat. We walked into a heavily wooded area and were met with a wild boar. He faced Sokka and lowered his head, digging one foot into the ground. I was unexpectedly concerned for Sokka's safety.

_After all, wasn't he the one who comforted me last night?_

Lucky for Roselynn, no one had mentioned her spell since the incident, but the laughter hung heavily in the air and was dissipating very slowly. I gave the boar a flash of my eyes, and it became especially interested in a certain rock.

Sokka didn't say anything.

_Prideful fool._

He took out his boomerang and aimed it for the boar.

"Sokka! I'm vegetarian!" Aang shouted. (And seemingly not for the first time)

"Well I'm not!" Sokka shouted back.

He poised his boomerang behind his head, and I snatched it out of his hand.

"I'm not vegetarian, but I think you should respect other peoples' principles," I said in Aang's defense.

"Hey! Give that back!" Sokka warned.

"Catch me if you can!" I challenged playfully.

I slipped off my pink boots and held them in one hand while the other held his boomerang. I ran away laughing while he gave chase saying things such as 'Hey! Give that back!' or things such as 'you little (fill in the blank :))'.

I got all the way to the clearing where Appa was before I couldn't take it anymore and collapsed in a pile of giggles onto Appa.

"I've got you now!" he shouted, racing for me.

Appa yelled at him and Sokka backed up. I waved the boomerang tauntingly over my head and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'll just have to go back and get that boar with something else," Sokka said. (Not too bright is he).

"Huh? I set that thing free when it was safe," I informed him.

"What?"

Katara and Aang came into the clearing, panting.

"I think I underestimated your athletic skills Roselynn. You outran everyone!" Aang cheered.

Metaru's POV

(Never make a teenaged girl angry)

Iroh brought our dishes and such off of the deck, leaving me and Zuko alone.

"You're a very infuriating person," I informed Zuko casually.

I think I caught him off-guard, because he gave me a look that said you-have-no-right-to-say-that-you-little-peasant-girl.

"Look who's talking!" he shouted.

"Quick-tempered, now aren't we?" I said, again very causally.

"It was so much more pleasant being with you when you were _unconscious_."

That brought quite a few unwelcome images to me, but I shrugged them away.

"Well maybe I should render myself unconscious. After all, you're wish is my command, Zuko-_heika_," I suggested sarcastically.

"I'll do it for you!" Zuko shouted, jumping up and posing for a fight.

I got up with poise and held my hands behind my back. He tried landing a punch on me, but I quickly dodged it.

"Oh, so close," I said sarcastically.

He tried kicking me with a flame attached this time, but once again, I dodged it.

"Tsk, too quick for you I guess," I sighed.

He shot a massive barrage of flames at me, but I dodged them all.

"No one person takes down Metaru, leader of the Metangles!" I shouted.

_Crap! I did NOT just say that!_

I froze after realizing I had said that, and Zuko took the opportunity to swing me around, grab my wrists and pin me on my back.

"You really _do _remember," he said.

"Don't tell!" I shouted in desperation.

"Apologize then," he smirked.

"What?"

"I'm waiting peasant."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"OK, I won't tell anyone."

"Let me go, now."

"That was never part of the deal."

Thirty minutes later, it got dark out, and I took the opportunity. Even though Zuko was still pinning me down, I feigned sleep.

"What! She just fell _asleep_!" Zuko shouted to himself in disbelief.

It took every ounce of my willpower not to screw up my face and laugh at his stupidity. He sighed and scooped me up, holding me close to him. Instead of blushing, which is what I thought was going to happen, I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

_Stupid slums. No place to raise children, no place to _live_. A place for looking over your shoulder every five minutes, a place where animals laughed at our barbarism._

Zuko walked me into a room and set me on a surprisingly comfortable bed. He walked out and before closing the door said, "I know you can't hear me, but I'm sorry."

But I could hear him.


End file.
